Love Week
by elanaann.barbadillo
Summary: The whole week is a festival and it's the only week out of every year that people can marry, divorce, and have a week off. NaruSaku, SasuKari, KibaHina, KakaAnko, SaiIno, TsuJari, YoriDai
1. Intro

Sasuke and Sakura have been going out for about three weeks now. Naruto and Hinata have been going out after they share Sasuke and Sakura was. Choji and Ayame have been dating for two weeks. Ino and Sai have been dating ever since Choji and Ayame have. Shikamaru and Temari started dating yesterday. Kiba is lonely. Neji and Tenten have been dating for five weeks.

Two days is Love Week. The only week of the whole year where people can marry, divorce, and have a break for a whole week. There's games, food stands, a ceremony, and a stage at the ceremony. There was also a dinner room for the first and last day.


	2. Festival

**Today is Love and Hate day. The only week people could get married, divorced, and have a week off to do this. They wanted peace and couldn't vuild houses. Also cause someone suggested it.**

"Sakura, wanna go on a date. I" She kissed him before he could continue talking. He kissed back.

"Oh, how are you guys?" Kakashi asked, smiling.

"Kakashi-sensei! What is wrong with you, moron!" They both said out loud.

Kakashi does the anime fall. Anko appears and Naruto gets a little frightened.

"We were on a date." Anko said, staring at Kakashi.

"What the..?" Sakura said.

Kakashi and Anko disappeared out of sight. Naruto spots Sasuke with a girl. The girl had red hair and was wearing a purple sleeveless qipao top and black tights. She looked familiar.

"Hi!" The girl said. She turned out to be Karin.

"How are you guys doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Good, what are you guys doing? On a date!" Sakura asked, smiling.

"I guess you could say that." Sasuke said, grinning.

"Sakura-chan, I wanna go on a date!" Naruto said. Sakura punched he on the head. He did an anime fall. "Sa-sakura-chan." He said as he did the anime fall.

"Troublesome! Are you guys dating now?" Shikamaru said, before quickly disappearing after seeing Sakura ready to punch him.

"Shikamaru!" She yelled.

* * *

Yori and Daishid were walking around like they were on a date.

"Come on! I'm bored!" Daishid said.

"Shut up, idiot!" Yori told him, annoyed. Daishid did an anime fall. "Argh! You're so annoying!" Yori said, before kissing him on the cheek. Kiba and Hinata were on a date.

"Wanna go to the festival?" Kiba asked.

"No, it's not open and I'm hot." Hinata said.

"Yes, you are!" Kiba teased.

"Stop! You're too..." Hinata was about to say.

"Hot." He teased. Hinata slapped him playfully. "Hey! Payback!" He said as he kissed her.

"You're dead, Kakashi!" Anko said, as Kakashi looked up then ran. He was reading his book and not paying attention to her.

"Kakashi-sensei! Argh, no ramen this time!" Sakura said.

"Okay!" Naruto said smiling. ' _Hehe! I know the perfect place to go!_ ' Naruto thought. Temari went to the hotel but stopped walking after noticing Shikamaru following her.

"Get away, crybaby!" She said.

"Hmm. Suna sis!" He teased. She punched him. He laughed and she blushed. "Look who's blushing!" He teased.

"Shut up pineapple head." She teased back. They both went in together. Anko caught to Kakashi and yelled at him.

"What is up with you and that book!" Anko yelled.

"You just never read it before." Kakashi told her. She scared him with a snake. "Hey!" He said. Anko laughed then took away the snake. Karin wanted to go back to the hotel (you know what she's thinking!) But Sasuke said...

"I know what you're thinking." Sasuke told Karin.

"That's no fair!" She said giving a sneaky smile.

* * *

"So, what now?" Ino asked Sai.

"Ummm, art?" Sai said.

"Hell no! Not again!" She yelled.

"Then what?" He asked.

"That's what I just asked you." Ino said, doing an anime fall.

 **Tune in! Btw it's statehood day Hawaii has become fifty state 57 years ago! (2016-1559=57 I think. I'm fifth grade lol!) And a girl on a tablet. Review plz! Btw the week long event was inspired by someone elses story and if they person who that story I say to you your story inspired me. I was looking for inspiration and somethings were my own.**


	3. Marriage

I made Asuma alive in this one.

* * *

"Hmm... It's getting late. We should head to the hotel." Sai suggested.

"But all we did all day was paint!" Ino yelled, looking at her painting as if it was sh*t.

Everyone went back to the hotel.

"Don't come in my room!" Sasuke told Karin, though he kinda wanted her to go in his room.

' _Dammit!_ ' She thought.

The only ones without a room was Yori and Daishid so they slept on the couch (they couldn't afford their own room lol!)

"Don't try!" Yori told Daishid. Daishid was smiling, until she said that.

"Kiba!" Hinata yelled. (What a surprise!) "Stop!" She said giggling.

Temari went in without knocking and said, "Ummm? Video games?"

"Don't you know how to knock!" Kiba yelled at her.

"Shut up! Doggy boy!" She teased. "I thought you guys were making out." Temari added as she giggled. Then Hinata went to her room and so did Temari, but Sakura had an idea.

"One bedroom is girls the other is boys! So, boys be gentlemen and move some of the beds, please." Sakura said smiling.

"Yeah, move lazy as!" Temari said talking to Shikamaru.

"What a drag." He said. Sakura was about to punch him so he got to work. After they finished, they what back to sleep.

* * *

 **October 5, Monday**

"-Yawn- Good morning everyone." Sakura said.

-Hinata cooking-

The rest woke up because Hinata was finished cooking. They had breakfast it was good (no fair!) They went outside after that.

Now Monday - Wednesday people could marry. Divorce was Thursday - Saturday. The boys were whispering.

"We have to wait one more year until we can marry, so what do we do?" Naruto asked.

"How should I know?" Kiba said.

The girls started whispering.

"What do you think will happen?" Sakura asked.

"Maybe they will! Squee!" Ino said excitedly.

They stopped whispering. They saw Tsunade (sp?) and Jariya (sp?) together. So was Anko and Kakashi. Kurenai (sp?) and Asuma were also. Choji and Ayame weren't in the hotel. Ayame stayed in her house and Choji stayed in his.

"Pervy...Sage?" Naruto said.

"Oh hey!" Jariya said.

 **So, how was it? Sorry for making it to short!**


End file.
